Playing with Inuyasha
by Aishoujo
Summary: Inuyasha just wants some attention. OOC. InuSan.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Not supposed to be a Kagome bashing. If it looks like that, it's purely coincidental. I love Kagome! Way to much OOC, and fluff. Can be viewed as a crack fic. My spelling isn't so grand by the way, so if you see a mistake with my grammar-please tell me. **

**Lots of love!  
**

* * *

It was a beautiful night in the village of Kaede; the only noises that arose were from the harmless animals sheltered around, who had yet to sleep. Sango leant back against the wall, enjoying the sound of,'Cawcaw' while holding in her hands; a book of romance. Her eyes gazed across the Kanji, her eyes sparkling in desire and curiosity to know what was going to happen next. This was not just a recent occurrence, Sango had been wallowing into books the get-go when Kagome first brought it to the village to show them.

With a soft smirk, she read on. She was slightly glad that Miroku had retreated to his village for a few days to meet the drunkard monk, and Kohaku, accompanied with Shippo went off to train. They seemed to become more and more willing after the death of Naraku—well, Kohaku was at least. She knew Shippo only did it for the girls. Kirara had gone off to drop Kagome to the bone eaters well that separated the feudal era from the girl's real home. She couldn't believe she was saying this, but she was thankful for that as well.

Kagome was starting to show her modern side again; and that involved being more 'hygienic' as she had said. It sort of frightened Sango; she was a slayer. She bathed in the blood and bones of demons almost everyday. They were already going through a big change, so did 'being clean' really matter to her?

She let out a cold sigh, her grip tightening around the cover of the book. She was thinking too much again, like always. She knew she had to concentrate; usually these books would make her wallow into a world of fantasy which was probably the reason why she had taken a liking to it. As she reread the first line, she was automatically hooked to it, once again.

She was totally encased in her book that she did not hear the sudden sound from outside; sounding like footsteps trudging through the dirt. Or, she made no attempt to really care. It was probably Kaede who took to the usual stance of dropping in once in a while, or Kirara who had come back from dropping Kagome. She thought that if she showed she was so concentrated on her book, they would not try to bother to her.

Oh, how she was terribly wrong.

The cloth over the door was pushed away; a man stood tall; his eye drenched with what you can almost tell was frustration, as his fists were clenched tightly to his sides. The man looked around the room until his eyes fell upon the woman sitting over the wood with her knees up, her eyebrow twitching slightly at an attempt to ignore him. His scowl coaxed into a large smirk, it was just the right time.

The relaxing silence that fell upon the entire Village of Kaede was interrupted by a pasty yell. The book dropped to the ground almost instantly, as her hand was gripped and pulled harshly to the front making her drop to all fours. Her eyes flew open as she felt someone on top of her back, a sudden rush of panic corroding her as she realized it was neither Kaede or Kirara. Then it could only mean..

She was pulled back to stand, a sudden sting ran from underneath her shoulders. She turned her head slightly to look at her predator; a flash of red was all she saw before her legs flew off the floor and she was spun off the ground.

Even so, she knew who it was. Or else it was her eyes playing tricks on her which wouldn't be strange on an account of the motion that was beginning to make her feel nauseous. "… Inuy-yasha!?" She called in disbelief. Yes, it was true. The predator was none other than the half-demon.

"Sango!" The voice sounded, most teasingly which made Sango feel that she was just seeing things, and it wasn't her best friend's boy calling out her name so.. chidely. "Saaaaago, I want to play!"

"I-Inuyasha!" She choked out his name again, finding it difficult to breath. "Let me down this instant!"

"But I want to play!" Came the sound again, but nevertheless; the spinning had stopped. Sango would of ran if it was not for the throbbing of her forehead which made her head whirl in circles, and the tight arms that stayed around her hips.

Sango continued to breathe rapidly, trying to let out as much breath as she can as she tried to catch it. She grunted as she felt the sudden pounce of her stomach, and the touch of her neck which was sparkled by Inuyasha's nose.

He took her scent in, just as he began to nuzzle the side of her throat. "I want to play.." He repeated once more, almost audibly.

"What has gotten into you?" She asked. She was too tired to sound angry. Her eyes closed gently, flinching at the touch as it tickled her to her very core. "What are you doing?"

He continued his motion, bouncing over his feet as he practically molested her neck. "I'm bored.."

"So?!" She asked him, her voice breaking. She attempted to escape this time, with no avail from the grip of his arms. She took to whirling herself instead; coming face to face to him. "What happened to your usual 'Yo bitch, what useless piece of crap are you reading now?'?"

"But that's rude.." He replied, gently.

" … Okay, that's it!" She called, beginning to grow impatient.. and outwardly disturbed. "Tell me what the hell happened!" She demanded, in a loud voice.

"…"

"Did Kagome scold you?" Her voice did not waver as she said this. "Did she sit you? Did you beat up one of the village kids again? Did you fall in love with a damsel in distress, who was not from our time which sparked an adventure between yourself and this girl who was getting some unwanted attention from passerbyers. But the man was to stubborn to admit his love, and the girl was to intimated because of an ex-girlfriend of his that he still carried feelings for and—"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

She blinked out of her reality, her head slowly turning to the floor to catch a glimpse of the book that engrossed many endeavours as well as awards, 'Inayashu.' Oops. "… Ughm, nothing."

Inuyasha shook his head, and moved towards her again. It was very quick, but Sango's eyes caught the slight twinge of his eyebrow as he was coming towards. A blank expression came over her face just as he was about to touch her face.

She gave him a firm whack over the head making him drop her in a heat of hurt; his hands rushed to the sides of his head as he let out a large groan. Sango folded her arms over her chest, staring him down as she tried to figure out what had made him act in such a way. "Inuyasha.. You're not Miroku, are you?"

"Like hell I am!"

"I'm not Kagome, am I?"

"… No.."

"Then why?"

His hands suddenly dropped to his sides, as he looked at her again; a sudden gentle expression over his face that made Sango flinch a little. He began to move his hands over her shoulders, and she made no movement to wasp them away. "Because.. Because.." He mumbled to her, his orbs casting to the floor to shed his eyes away from sight. "I've.. taken a liking to you. You were one of the strongest in our group, nexttomeofcourse, and I couldn't help but.."

"Inuyasha…"

"So screw Kagome, and screw Miroku!" He whipped his hair, looking at her incredulously; he started towards her again. "You and me.. We don't have to listen to anyone! We can go off and be free-"

Sango's cheeks began to fluster, as a hint of pink covered her cheeks and his. She took a large gulf of air, and closed her eyes. When sudden realization hit her,

".. Inuyasha.." Her eyes flew open, as she sent him a stern glare. "You just want me to tell Kagome not to take you to the doctor."

Inuyasha was completely appalled, flabbergasted; as he looked at her with his eyes wide. How can she accuse him of such vile act, would he really take advantage of her feeling for the sake of not wanting to go to the—"Please don't let me go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha sat silently at the tree branch; his back laid against the trunk and his hands behind his head as some sort of protective barrier. He was unmoving and speechless—imitating a statue with the exception of his eyebrow that twitched visibly every now and then. No one knew if he was sleeping or if he was awake and stuck in his dream world. No one disturbed him.

Well, maybe for the first half hour at least. "Inuyasha!"

The voice caused him to tense, and his body flopped—turning his body on his side opposite to the voice.

"Inuyasha, come on now! Are you still mad?"

It was a woman's voice; sharp but audible as Sango grew closer to the tree. She stared up at Inuyasha's body in an useless effort to get him to speak to her. She hadn't heard from him since that time in the hut, hell, the only communication they had were glimpses of eachother!

This went on for about two weeks, till she finally decided enough was enough. They had to talk about this. "Come on.. There was nothing I could do."

She heard a faint grumble that sounded similar to the words, "Go away, witch."

She rolled her eyes and stepped closer to the tree. She placed her hand over it, her eyes never leaving his body. "Come down and we'll talk about this."

"No."

She heaved a sigh, and brought her forehead to the side of the tree. Her eyes closed sensually, as she stared into nothingness. She knew she was going to be here for a while. "Inuyasha.. please."

"…"

"What happened to.. you know, you and me?"

"…"

"Inuyasha and Sango!" Her voice grew louder, "We don't have to listen to anyone!"

She heard a grunt and snickered silently in her mind. She was kind of grateful that Miroku decided to stay an extra week at Mushins, or of course, to him, a free ticket to flirt with whoever he wanted. Kagome had once again ascended into her world and Kirara was helping Kohaku and Shippo with their training. This was the perfect time to resolve the issue, or more, the tension between her and Inuyasha's relationship.

"No Miroku and no more Kagome.. We can go out and be free!"

"… Shut.. up.."

Her lip twitched slightly upwards as she heard this; he was sulking. But hey, at least he was speaking to her.

"Isn't that what you wanted, Inuyasha?"

There was silence in the air; Sango peeked an eye open to look up at the tree branch. She frowned slightly; he wasn't all to convinced. He was probably ticked off even more.

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't defend you." She mumbled to him. She wasn't actually planning to apologize, but she was running out of options. She wanted him to talk to her again. "I should have convinced Kagome not to take you."

".. But you didn't."

She took a breath; he was starting to warm up.

"I know, and I should have."

"But you didn't." He pointed out again.

"I know, I know!"

Silence, again. She grit her teeth, beginning to grow impatient. It seemed like this was as far as he would go.

.. Unless.

She pushed herself off the tree, turning around to move the other way. She peeked to see if he was looking at her and she noticed his ear twitched slightly; but his back remained to her. She bit her lip, and turned her face to the path beginning to walk away. "Fine, fine. No Inuyasha and Sango.. But just to warn you, I hear Kagome's coming back soon and she's bringing an antidote with her. Something called an ten..xis shot?" She shrugged her shoulders, "Doctors orders, but hey. Maybe if you stay in that tree forever, she won't get you. Unless of course, that necklace around your neck.."

The next event went by in a flash that her brain didn't even register what was going on until she felt the touch of his fabric. Her body was flipped upwards and she let out a startled shout as she fell into a heap on his back. Inuyasha flew into the trees; bowing his head as he moved towards Kaede's village.

"Hey! What are you-"

"First we're going to find Kaede and get this damn thing off. Then we're going to move far away, change our names, and integrate into another wildlife!"

She blinked, startled, before another laugh escaped her lips. She tightened her hands over him as her face buried into his hakami. Content.


	3. Chapter 3

It turns out they didn't leave at all. At the last minute, Inuyasha chickened out and dropped her at the start of the village. He then left to go sulk. Sango blinked and stared blankly at the area he was in just moments ago.

You have got to be kidding me.

She rolled her eyes and kicked at a rock. She began to walk back towards the village.

'I was going to run away with Inuyasha..' She thought to herself. The situation did not really hit her, did not punch her in the gut until after—until now, as she blinked and forced herself to stop. " I was going to run away.. with Inuyasha?!"

She couldn't even wrap her head around it. What was she thinking? Did she not love.. what's his face? Oh, Miroku and what about Kagome?

She folded her arms over and chest and slowly began to walk again.

What about the family she always wanted, the family she wanted with Miroku? .. Could Inuyasha provide that for her?

She began to drift to the thought of having Inuyasha's kids. She wondered how they would look like—would they have her face? His eyes? Her hair? And what about their personality? Which one would they be like more?

.. She hoped it was her.

The thought of having two children; she definitely wanted a girl. Knowing Inuyasha, he probably wanted two boys. She would want to hug them to her chest and kiss them all at night. He would probably hit them over the head to get them to sleep.

The thought was hilarious, though mildly horrific as Sango was forced to stop for a second time.

And what if she wanted her freedom? Would he give that to her? Some time to read her books or go out on her strolls alone. She knew if she was ever to mate with him, he'd never leave her out of his sight. He was also known to be a tad sexist. Could she deal with his crude remarks?

And what about their positions?

It was different when they were rivals, but to be rivals in love?

In love?!

Her, in love, with Inuyasha? How could that.. It wouldn't even make sense! She was a demon slayer for goodness sakes! He.. was a half-demon. She was destined to kill him, not eat him!

.. Or something to that affect. This wasn't like her books, no, this was her life.

Sango swallowed under her breath as she neared her destination—the huts were beginning to fall plain to her sight. As she was walking through the village, she couldn't help but take a moment to herself and thank KAMI she didn't leave with him.

Inuyasha was having regrets as he silently trudged through the forest. What.. was going through his mind exactly? At first, it was playful banter but this.. He slowly began to imagine life with Sango and only Sango.

And he paled at the thought.

The trees feigned out of view, and he realized he was in clear sight of a mesmerizing scene; grass all around, the trees behind him blowing in the wind and a single well in front of him with a girl, perched up onto it, with her legs swinging looking like she was waiting for someone. Kagome looked up and grinned profusely.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" She called out to him. "I was looking for you!"

Kagome.. He thought to himself. He was going to leave Kagome. She was sitting there, innocently and like a goddess, and she did not have a clue with what had just occurred. The guilt was eating him alive "Kagome.." He voiced out, softly.

He blinked as she jumped up and took him by the hands, tugging him towards the bone eaters well. "Come on, be a good boy and come with me, okay?" She told him, delicately, with the same grin over her face. "The doctor is just going to give you a single tetanus shot and then we can come back and see everybody!"

.. He was going to find Sango again.

* * *

**Well, I had a test coming up.. but I decided to write stories instead. Here's a third chapter for that lousy banter I put up. I think this will be the last one for sure!**

**Oh and thank you guys for the reviews. :)**

**Kami - God**


End file.
